


Winters End

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, Morning After, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Abby faces the arrival of spring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Carol' nor am I profiting off this.

Abby sighs, whipping off the now sweaty comforter. A round of postcoital cigarettes and martinis seem only appropriate, never mind the rising sun slipping in through her curtains. It’s a temptation made worse by her robe sitting in a wrinkled puddle on the floor. 

Carol groans, stretching until her feet peek out from beneath the covers. The winter comforter is heavy - a weight made worse with layers of dust, but still not enough to hide the strain of a growing bump. 

A selfish piece of her cries out relief at the still smooth skin of Carol’s stomach. Carol is facing the prospect of silvery pink lines with frightened eagerness though. It turns the selfish relief into a sour aftertaste. 

"I may starve without breakfast,” Carol says, flopping a hand across her forehead. “I would give anything for a cigarette, but the morning sickness forbids it.”

“Are you still thinking of the name Rindy for a girl?" 

She wonders if toast is enough to swallow down the aftertaste. She may have to chase it down with an afternoon cigarette and martini or while she strips the winter comforter. 

This years spring is coming eagerly with the possibility of a pink nursery. 

Winter is over.


End file.
